Pit's Day Off
by gaybowser
Summary: Having been given some time off by Palutena, Pit decides to spend his free time with his friends. (Pit/Magnus, with some Magnus/Gaol thrown in as well.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** A couple of things I'd like to make clear before we get started:  
1\. I view Pit and Dark Pit to be young adults, _not_ 13\. They are not meant to be interpreted as minors in this or any of my fanfics.  
2\. I headcanon the both of them to be trans, which is how I wrote them here.

Also, please note that this is rated T for some talk and implications about sex, so if that makes you uncomfy then please don't read any further.

Now that all that's out of the way, have fun reading!

* * *

Having traveled to Skyworld on foot, Magnus walked through the halls of Palutena's temple in search of Pit. He quickly recognized the door that belonged to Pit's room, as the angel had decorated it with a heart-shaped pattern near its center using fake foliage. Magnus opened the door and peeked his head in, spotting Pit curled up on his bed with his back turned to the door.

"Pit?" Magnus called. However, the only response he received was a pained groan, causing his eyes to widen slightly. He rushed to Pit's side, gazing down at him with a look of concern. "Hey, you okay?"

Pit curled into a smaller ball, holding his stomach. "N... no..." he stammered. "O-oh my gosh, there's so much blood...!"

Magnus's mind began to race, wildly jumping to conclusions. _Shit, he must've gotten hurt somehow..._ he thought, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and looking down at him seriously. "Where's the wound?"

Pit shook his head. "I-I can't tell you..."

"What d'you mean you can't tell me?" Magnus asked, putting his hands on his hips.

" _Because_ , it's embarrassing...!" the angel whined.

Magnus furrowed his brow at his reluctance. "Pit, you could literally tell me anything. Hell, you could tell me you peed in the hot spring and I wouldn't care that much."

Pit fell silent at this, then sighed. "Alright, fine..." He turned his head, gazing at Magnus with a pained expression. "I'm on my period."

The man blinked at him for a moment, then he laughed to himself. "That's it? God, you made it sound like it was something serious..."

Pit turned away and curled up again. "But it _is_ serious!" he cried before suddenly clenching his teeth. "O-oh no, the pain's coming back...!"

"Alright alright, lemme take care of this," Magnus said softly, sliding his hands underneath his friend and lifting him up. Now holding Pit in his arms, Magnus walked out of the room and started heading down the halls.

The angel glanced up at Magnus and raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing?"

"You'll see in a second," he assured him, navigating through the intricate interior of the temple. After a couple of minutes, Magnus suddenly came to a halt when he approached a large, wide door. He then walked inside and set Pit down in front of the hot spring.

Instantly recognizing which room they were in, Pit ran into the spring and sat down, letting out a big sigh of relief before turning to his friend. "Thanks, Magnus."

"No problem," the man said as he walked over to the spring, only to hesitate near the edge. "Uh... should I be worried about blood, or...?"

Pit smiled at him brightly. "Nope! I'm wearing a tampon."

"Okay, good," Magnus commented with a nod. He then took his shirt and shoes off before heading into the hot spring and settling down beside the angel.

The two sat in silence, too caught up in the warmth of the water to bother talking—however, Magnus broke the silence when he chuckled to himself. "Y'know, that's not the first time a period's gotten in the way of hooking up."

This caught Pit's attention as he stared at Magnus intently.

"The same thing happened with me and Gaol," he explained, glancing away. "Only difference is that she wanted to get busy the moment the pain passed." As Pit's eyes widened, Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. " _That_ was a huge mess..." he muttered under his breath.

"OH MY GOSH!" Pit yelped, blushing severely.

Magnus only shrugged. "Yeah, she's kinda wild sometimes."

Pit cupped his cheek and looked down at the water. "I... I never knew!"

"Yeah..." he responded, then smirked as he thought of something. "Hey, want me to bring her over?"

The angel looked up at him and awkwardly chuckled. "No thanks. I don't really feel like getting a noogie right now..."

Magnus turned away. "Fair enough," he said, then fell silent for a few moments before glancing back to him. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Pit gazed at nothing as he touched his finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Well... I should probably get back to my duties once the pain subsides."

The man narrowed his eyes slightly. "What, doesn't your goddess ever give you a break?"

Pit blinked at him. "Well, yeah, sometimes... but—"

"Then why don't you just ask her for a day or two off while you're on your period?" he questioned, idly gesturing his hand.

Pit glanced away as he thought it over, then looked up at Magnus uncertainly. "I mean, I guess I could give it a shot."

Magnus smirked. "Good."

The two then fell silent once again, focusing purely on the warmth of the hot spring.

* * *

Pit skipped into his bedroom, unable to hide the smile on his face. "Hey Magnus! Guess what?" he called out. However, as he glanced around the room, he realized that his friend was nowhere in sight.

"Magnus?" he repeated, cupping his hands over his mouth as he walked around. "Maaaaaaagnuuuuuus!"

He walked over to his closet and opened it up, peering inside. "Magnus?" He glanced away and put his hand to his chin. _Where the heck did he go?_ he thought. Many different answers flooded his mind, but only one possibility made panic rise in his chest. _W-wait... what if he wandered out and accidentally fell off the ledge and went plummeting to his death?!_ The moment those words crossed his mind, he vividly imagined Magnus's lifeless body, splattered against the Overworld. Before he knew it, his heart was pounding and he was running down the halls of the temple, screaming the man's name at the top of his lungs.

That's when he suddenly skidded to a halt and fell silent when he noticed a couple of people walking down the hall across from him—Magnus, who was holding something cylindrical in his hands, and Gaol.

"I'm _right here_ , angel face," Magnus replied, plain-faced.

Gaol only blinked as Pit regained his breath. "Well, _somebody's_ feeling clingy today."

Pit's face lit up at the sight of another familiar face. "Gaol!"

The woman chuckled. "Hey Pit!" she greeted, wrapping an arm around Pit's neck and grinding her knuckles against his head.

Pit pulled away from her, desperately trying to squeeze his head out of her grasp. " _G-Gaol...!_ " he whined. She loosened her grip a bit, allowing Pit's head to pop out.

After the two laughed, Gaol turned to Magnus and grabbed the object he was holding, handing it to Pit. "Anyway, I got a little something for you."

"What?" he said, taking the object from her. He glanced down and gasped when he noticed the familiar design on the label. "Ice cream!"

"Yeah, Magnus told me about what you're going through..." Gaol began, letting out a small sigh before smiling. "I know how that feels, y'know? So I decided to help out."

The angel moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug. "You're the best."

Gaol laughed and hugged him back, only to be interrupted when Magnus stepped forward and handed Pit a bag.

"Here," the man said flatly.

Pit withdrew from Gaol and blinked. "Huh?" Grabbing the bag from the larger man, he peered inside, spotting a blanket and some flat, rectangular cloth with a cord attached to it.

Magnus only shrugged as Pit gazed up at him. "I figured you could use all the help you could get."

Pit smiled, unable to hold back the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes. "I love you..."

The man seemed a little surprised by this as his eyes widened, but he chuckled regardless. "You don't get gifts very often, do ya?"

"No no, Lady Palutena gets me presents all the time!" Pit insisted.

"Really?" Magnus questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Pit nodded. "Uh-huh! She'll give me new sandals when mine get scorched, or she'll give me a new chiton when my current one gets torn!"

Magnus stared at Pit, eyes half-lidded in an unamused fashion. "Don't you ever get any birthday or Christmas presents?"

"You mean those human rituals?" Pit asked, blinking. "No."

"Yeah, we definitely gotta celebrate your birthday and Christmas together," Gaol chimed in, putting her hands on her hips.

Pit's face brightened a bit. "Really?" As Magnus and Gaol both nodded, Pit clasped his hands together and smiled warmly. "Today's the best day ever!"

"You _really_ need to get out and have fun more often," Magnus teased.

Pit glanced down at his feet. "I don't really have time for stuff like that..." he admitted before looking back up and smiling. "But guess what? Lady Palutena gave me two whole days off!" He paused for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. "...Unless there's an emergency, of course."

Magnus smirked slightly. "About time."

Gaol raised her hand towards Pit. "Sweet!"

"Yeah!" Pit exclaimed, giving her a high five.

"So what're you going to do with your spare time?" Gaol asked, gazing at Pit curiously.

The angel glanced away for a moment, then looked back to the both of them. "Well, I was sorta kinda thinking of a sleep over, maybe?"

"A sleep over?" Magnus repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Ain't that a bit childish?"

Gaol smiled at him mischievously. "If you can't even handle a little sleep over, that just makes _you_ the only baby around here."

Magnus stared at her for a few moments, but when he realized it was an argument he couldn't win, he crossed his arms and let out a huff. "Alright alright, fine! But I'm _not_ painting my nails."

"Agreed," Gaol replied with a nod, then leaned down toward Pit. "Big baby," she muttered under her breath.

As the two started snickering amongst themselves, Magnus rolled his eyes and started walking toward Pit's bedroom. "Let's just get a move on already."

Pit nodded. "Okay!"

* * *

Once everyone was inside, Pit closed the door, and everyone naturally gravitated toward the center of the room.

"So what're we doing in this sleep over?" Gaol asked.

Pit glanced up at nothing as he thought, then he perked up as he got an idea. "Ooh, I know! Let's have a pillow fight!"

Magnus looked unamused at the suggestion. "Do I look like someone who'd be in a pillow fight?"

The angel giggled as he grabbed a pillow from his bed and lightly hit it against Magnus's side. "Maybe."

Magnus stared at him in mild surprise, then grabbed a pillow for himself and swung it at Pit, making contact with his shoulder. Gaol decided to join in on the fun by grabbing a pillow as well, promptly smacking Magnus's back. The man retaliated by hitting her in return, only for Gaol to swing her pillow at Pit, who ducked and smacked her in the stomach. Pit and Gaol then focused their efforts solely on Magnus, hitting him from either side while giggling.

Magnus grit his teeth and let out a low growl, quickly becoming fed up with being double-teamed by his companions. He smacked Gaol in the arm with his pillow once again, but it was only as Gaol stumbled backwards that he realized just how much force he had put into that last swing. His eyes widened as he froze in place. "Uh... sorry 'bout that."

Briefly rubbing at the spot where the pillow had made contact, Gaol glared at Magnus before swinging her pillow and hitting the man equally as hard.

The two became unmoving as they silently glared at each other, causing Pit to glance from person to person worriedly. "Uh-oh," he murmured.

Before anyone knew what had happened, the pillow fight escalated into a full-blown pillow war, in which Magnus and Gaol were relentlessly smacking each other with their pillows as though they were out for blood.

Pit could only watch in horror as his friends fought, but he shook it off and waved his hands in an attempt to catch their attention. "W-wait! _Please_ stop!" he begged, but the two completely ignored him. Having had enough, Pit grabbed the ends of their pillows and yanked them out of their hands, forcing them to stop. "Let's move onto the next activity!" he urged.

Magnus huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Alright."

Gaol crossed her arms and glared at the wall. "Fine."

Pit let out a sigh, then walked over to a cloud-shaped throw rug and pointed to it, looking at his friends expectantly. "Okay, let's sit down over here."

The two walked to either side of him, sitting down on opposite ends of the rug.

Pit quickly sat down and smiled. "Now it's time for truth or dare! Who should go first?"

Magnus only shrugged, but Gaol raised her hand. "May I go first?"

"Sure!" Pit responded with a nod.

Gaol turned to Magnus. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied flatly.

The woman glanced away as she thought to herself, falling silent for a few moments. Suddenly she smirked, but she quickly shook her head. "No, I'm not _that_ petty..." she muttered. Settling on something entirely different, she shrugged and looked back to Magnus. "I dare you to let Pit sit on your shoulders."

Having been taken off guard, Magnus blinked at her. "Uh, okay?" He then turned to Pit and bent down, allowing the angel to crawl onto his back and place his legs over Magnus's shoulders.

As the man slowly rose, Pit giggled in delight. "This is so cool! It's like I'm on top of the world—" He suddenly cut himself off as his head bumped into the ceiling above him. "Ow!"

"Shit," Magnus mumbled, kneeling down. "You okay there?"

Pit crawled off of him, rubbing his head and chuckling awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm fine..." He returned to his seat on the throw rug and looked up at Magnus. "Anyway, you go next."

"Okay," Magnus began, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought to himself. "Pit. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" he responded.

The man crossed his arms. "Alright. Was our first time together your first time in general?"

Pit's eyes widened as a blush spread over his face. "O-oh my gosh, um..." He glanced away and paused. "N... no..."

Gaol's eyes widened as well. "Really?"

"Who was your first time, then?" Magnus asked, unfazed by his answer.

"Um..." Pit began, face turning a deeper shade of red. "W-well, me and Pittoo sometimes did stuff before you came around, and, uh..." he trailed off, then covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, I can't talk about this anymore."

"Alright then," Magnus said with a laugh. "So who should go next?"

Pit lowered his hands, still blushing as he stared at the floor. "Oh gosh, that's me." He cleared his throat and straightened his posture, putting on his bravest face as he turned to Gaol. "Gaol, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Gaol replied.

The angel paused for a moment, then smiled as he settled on something. "I dare you to give Magnus a kiss!"

Gaol shrugged, unaffected by the nature of the dare. "Okay." She scooted closer to Magnus and planted a quick kiss on his lips, to which he gave a quick peck in return. Gaol gazed into his eyes for a few moments, then cupped her hand over his cheek and gently pressed her lips into his. Picking up on what she was doing, Magnus slightly tilted his head to the side and slowly kissed her back. The two then wrapped their arms around each other, engaging in a much more passionate kiss than the one beforehand.

Pit stared at them with wide eyes as his whole face turned red. "W-wh—" He threw his hands out in front of him and began frantically waving them around. "O-OKAY, OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

As they withdrew, Magnus and Gaol snickered, leading Pit to believe they had planned the entire ordeal from the start.

Gaol turned to Pit as her laughter died down. "So... who goes next?"

Pit averted his eyes, unable to make eye contact with her. "U-um... you should."

The woman looked at Magnus. "Alright, Magnus. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied.

"I dare you to kiss Pit," Gaol ordered with a smirk.

Having just witnessed their previous make-out session, Pit blushed harder and furiously shook his head. "NO NO NO!"

Magnus couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "I guess we're done with truth or dare, then."

"Sorry..." Gaol apologized, chuckling.

Magnus crossed his arms. "So what should we do next?"

The room fell silent as everyone tried to think of ideas, until Gaol perked up and turned to Pit. "Hey Pit, are you up for scary stories?"

Pit lowered his hands and blinked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Heck yeah I am!"

"Alright, I'll go first," Gaol announced before smiling mischievously. "Long ago, when I was just a little kid, I was in my room all by myself. The room was dark, but illuminated by the moonlight outside."

Having piqued his interest, Pit stared at her intently, while Magnus just sat back and rested his eyes.

"My mom had told me to go to sleep earlier on, but I didn't want to listen. So as I played on my bed by myself, I heard something quickly scurry across the floor," she continued.

Pit began to look uneasy as he scooted a little closer to Magnus.

"Without leaving my bed, I looked around for the noise, but I couldn't find where the thing had gone. Then, I heard what was distinctly my mom's voice beckoning to me. She said, 'Gaol, come here!'"

Pit's eyes widened, placing both of his hands over his mouth.

"I looked around and called out to her, but the voice only repeated itself. While I raked my brain over the situation, I heard my mom's snoring from the next room over, and suddenly, I had this horrible feeling like I'd regret looking underneath my bed." Gaol paused for dramatic effect, then placed her hands on her hips and held her chin up high. "The end!"

At this point, Pit had both of his arms tightly wrapped around Magnus, shaking. "What?! _That's_ how it ends?!"

"Yep," Gaol confirmed, smiling triumphantly.

Pit could only stare at her in horror before shoving his face into Magnus's arm. "Please sleep with me tonight..." he begged, voice muffled.

The man let out a sigh. " _Alright_ ," he agreed begrudgingly. He then glared at Gaol, which only made her snicker.

* * *

While Gaol slept comfortably on Pit's bed, Pit and Magnus were relegated to a large pile of pillows and blankets on the floor. However, Pit found himself unable to settle down, as his mind raced with questions. Now craving a conversation, Pit listened closely to Magnus's breaths, noting that they were short and quiet which indicated that he was still awake.

"Hey Magnus?" the angel whispered, gazing at his face.

Magnus didn't bother opening his eyes. "Hm?"

"I've been wondering. How'd you get that big ol' scar on your arm?" Pit asked, causing the man to pause and furrow his brow.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he responded.

Pit frowned and lightly nudged him. "Oh c'mon! Pleeeaaaase?"

Magnus fell silent, then huffed. "I don't know..."

"I'll do your laundry for a week!" Pit offered with a smile.

The man opened his eyes and gazed into Pit's for a few moments, then closed them and let out a defeated sigh. "Fine." He flipped over to obscure his face. "I got this scar when I was trying to save my kid," he admitted, voice wavering slightly.

Pit's eyes widened as he felt his heart drop. " _Oh_." He fell silent, unsure of what he should say before he finally placed a hand on Magnus's back. "I... I didn't know... I'm so sorry."

Magnus cleared his throat and shrugged. "Eh, don't be. You had nothin' to do with it."

Pit felt awful for making him reveal something so personal, and to make matters worse, he had no idea how to make him feel better. So he did the only thing he could think to do in that moment—he scooted closer to Magnus and wrapped his arm around him.

The man stiffened upon the sudden contact, but moments later he let out a sigh and began to relax against the embrace. Magnus placed his hand over Pit's, and as the two of them settled into their new positions, they found themselves drifting off into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry for the delay! I've actually had this whole fanfic finished from the start, but it took my beta reader awhile to proofread it lol... Hopefully the wait was worth it!

* * *

The next morning, Pit woke up to find himself spooning Magnus, acting as the big spoon as he pressed himself into the taller man's back. The angel slowly withdrew and sat up, yawning into his hand. He then turned and tried to nudge Magnus awake, but he only stirred and let out a brief, low growl before returning to snoring, causing Pit to frown and furrow his brow slightly.

"I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way..." he mumbled as he rose to his feet. Taking a few steps back, Pit began clapping his hands as loud as he could while stomping around the room. "RISE AND SHINE!" he shouted with a smile on his face. "WAKEY WAKEY, SLEEPYHEADS!"

Magnus and Gaol both let out a groan, causing Pit to cease his alarm system as suddenly as it had began. Magnus sat up and scratched the side of his head, squinting at the clock. "You wake up at 6?" he questioned tiredly.

Pit nodded. "Of course!" He blinked and tilted his head. "What, you guys don't?"

Gaol finally sat up, her long hair a mess. "When we gotta work early, we usually wake up around 7:30..." she rasped, yawning as she continued, "and when we don't, we get up around 10."

"Oh," Pit murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry... If you want, you guys can go back to sleep."

"Nah," Magnus replied as he slowly rose to his feet. "It's not every day you get a day off like this..."

Gaol nodded. "He's got a point." She yawned once more before getting out of Pit's bed, moving beside Magnus to stretch with him. "So Pit, how do you usually start the day?" she asked, her voice strained as she stretched.

Pit glanced away as he thought to himself. " _Well_..."

* * *

Before they knew it, Pit had dragged Magnus and Gaol all the way to the door of the hot spring room.

Magnus only stared at the room, unamused. "Are you kidding me?"

Pit placed his hands on his hips and looked up at him with the most fakely stern face he could muster. "Do I _look_ like someone who's kidding?" he questioned, his voice low in an attempt to imitate Magnus's.

The man stared at him for a moment before smirking and crossing his arms. "Maybe."

Pit chuckled and opened the door, revealing Palutena, who was already relaxing in the hot spring with her eyes closed.

Pit blinked. "Lady Palutena?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh great," he muttered.

Palutena opened her eyes and looked up at them in surprise. "Hm?" Once she noticed who exactly was accompanying Pit, she straightened her posture and held her towel shut with her hand, smiling awkwardly. "Oh, hello there."

Gaol stepped forward and bowed her head. "Greetings, Lady Palutena."

The goddess let out a faint chuckle. "You don't have to be so formal, Gaol," she replied. She then glanced to Magnus, her expression becoming unreadable. "Magnus."

Magnus gave her an equally plain expression. "Palutena," he replied.

Sensing the tension in the air, Pit walked in between the two and looked at Palutena. "Sorry, should we come back some other time?"

Palutena waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, no, feel free to join me if you'd like."

The angel nodded and all three of them began removing the most unnecessary pieces of their outfits, stepping into the hot spring moments later. However, once everyone had settled down, the room fell awkwardly silent.

Realizing this, Palutena cleared her throat and stood up. "On second thought, maybe I should go," she announced, then she turned to Pit and smiled. "I'll see you later, Pit."

"See ya!" Pit said, waving as she warped out of the room.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god _that's_ over."

Gaol raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it. Why can't you two get along, exactly?"

The man glanced at her for a moment, then looked away and crossed his arms. "Quite frankly, I think Palutena does a piss poor job of watching over humanity. She also can't handle the fact that me and Pit fool around, so..." Magnus responded, trailing off.

Gaol couldn't help but laugh, but she stopped once she noticed Pit was looking away and blushing. "Er, sorry... That's a pretty shitty situation, huh?"

Pit rubbed the back of his neck, still refusing to make eye contact. "Yeah..."

"Well hey, how about we stop dwelling on that and just relax for a bit?" Magnus proposed, receiving a nod from his companions in return. The room became quiet once again as everyone relaxed, Magnus leaning back while Pit slowly submerged himself in the water.

However, the silence suddenly broke when Gaol turned to Pit. "Have I ever told you that your wings look super soft?"

The angel sat up a bit and blinked at her in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "Whenever I see you, I just wanna touch them, y'know?"

Pit stared at her in silence before letting out a chuckle. "Well, you can if you want!" He swam in between his two friends and stretched his wings out in front of them.

The woman reached her hand out and began stroking the outer edges of his wing, eyes widening in awe. "Oh, _wow_..."

Magnus began petting the opposite wing, stroking it in the same fashion. "Damn, they're hella soft," he commented.

A light blushed formed across the angel's cheeks as he giggled. "Oh, stop," he replied playfully.

Magnus then reached down and began stroking the fluff near the base of his wing, causing Pit to jump.

"NO, SERIOUSLY! STOP!" Pit shouted, his eyes growing wide.

The two quickly withdrew their hands and looked at him in shock.

"What's wrong?" Gaol questioned.

Pit glanced away, rubbing at his arm as his whole face turned red. "T-the fluffy parts are, uh... _really_ sensitive..."

"Huh, I didn't know that," Magnus muttered to himself, stroking his chin. "I'm gonna have to try that again sometime."

Pit threw his hands over his face as his blush became more pronounced. " _Magnus_...!"

Laughter erupted from the man as he patted Pit's shoulder. "Sorry! Forget I said anything."

* * *

Magnus set down three plates on the table, steam rising from the fried eggs, bacon, and hash browns that each one held.

Pit could only stare at the food in awe before looking up at Magnus lovingly. "I love you."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Magnus replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"Thank you," Gaol added.

Magnus shrugged. "No problem."

All three of them sat down in front of their respective plates and grabbed their forks—however, right before anyone could dig into their meals, Gaol suddenly spoke up.

"How about we make this an eating contest?" she suggested.

Pit and Magnus immediately slammed their fists onto the table, staring at her with determination in their eyes. "You're on!" they replied in unison.

The three of them began hastily shoveling down their food, stuffing large portions of their meals into their mouths without a second thought.

Within seconds, Pit finished his breakfast and slammed his fork down, swallowing the remainder of his food and pumping his fist into the air. "I won!" he cheered.

Magnus and Gaol finished their meals shortly after, tying for second place.

"Nice job, angel face," Magnus congratulated with a smile.

Gaol chuckled and clapped. "Good for you, Pit." She then stood up and patted her stomach, letting out a small sigh. "Well, anyway, I should probably head to work now."

Magnus stood up as well. "Yeah, I should probably get going, too."

A frown formed on Pit's face as he looked between his friends. "Oh, okay then..." He went silent as he glanced down to the floor, then looked back up at them. "Are you coming back later?"

The man smirked and ruffled Pit's hair. "I'll try to squeeze in some time for you after work."

Pit's face brightened up a bit. "Okay!"

The two mercenaries turned and started heading for the exit.

"See ya in a bit," Magnus said.

"Goodbye!" Gaol called, waving as she walked.

Pit smiled and waved in return. "Bye!" he replied, silently watching them disappear from sight.

 _What should I do while I wait?_ he wondered, glancing around the room briefly before his eyes settled on the fridge. _Maybe I'll decide after I get some ice cream,_ he concluded, getting up and heading toward the cupboards in search of a bowl.

* * *

After raking his brain for a while, Pit finally decided to kill some time by checking up on the centurions.

He stepped outside of Palutena's temple and immediately found a group of centurions using the edges of their bows to hit around a coaster, playing some sort of makeshift version of hockey. One of them proceeded to hit the coaster so hard that it flew straight into a wall, cracking it and becoming lodged on contact. All four centurions turned to Pit, each possessing a look of dismay.

"P-please don't tell Lady Palutena!" one of them pleaded with his hands clasped together.

"Please! If I get another strike, Lady Palutena will send me to the dungeon!" another begged.

Pit could only blink as each one separately begged for forgiveness. He then forced a smile, trying his best to calm them down. "Well hey, my lips are sealed!" he assured them. "...As long as you patch this up before she notices, anyway."

All the centurions saluted. "YES, SIR!" they all shouted before flying off in different directions, reappearing moments later with supplies.

Seeing how that mess would soon take care of itself, Pit walked away and observed the other members of Palutena's Army. Everything seemed relatively normal, until he stumbled across a centurion consoling his crying friend on a bench.

"Everything will be okay," one centurion said softly, patting the other on the back.

The angel walked over to them, blinking. "What's going on?"

While the other centurion continued to cry into his hands, the first one looked up at Pit. "Sorry sir, but..." he trailed off, bringing a hand up to his mouth in an attempt to obscure the other centurion's vision. "Greg just went through a bad break up," he whispered.

Pit's gaze shifted to Greg, now looking down at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry to hear that..." he apologized. He then perked up, an idea popping into his head. "Hey, wait here for a moment, okay?"

The two centurions watched as he ran off, one scratching his head while the other blinked curiously at their captain's sudden departure.

A couple of minutes later, Pit ran back up to them with a bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Here!" he said, handing both items to the teary-eyed centurion.

Greg wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and looked into the bowl curiously.

"Ice cream always makes _me_ feel better when I'm feeling down," the angel commented with a chuckle.

Greg looked up at Pit, smiling somewhat sadly as he took the bowl from him. "T-thank you, sir..."

Pit smiled. "No problem!"

As the two centurions began whispering to one another, Pit walked away to find something else to do. It wasn't long before he came across another small group of centurions, who were huddled together and snickering amongst themselves.

Having caught his attention, Pit approached them and looked down at them curiously. "What're you doing?"

The centurions withdrew from each other, revealing a paper fortune teller in one of their hands.

Pit's face lit up at the sight of the makeshift device. "Ooh, I wanna play!"

The group turned to each other and blinked, then the one holding the fortune teller looked up at Pit. "Uh, sure!" he agreed with a smile, raising the paper fortune teller to Pit's level. "Pick a number."

Pit glanced from number to number for a few moments before his eyes settled on one. "...Eight."

The centurion nodded and began alternating the paper between vertical and horizontal formations, doing so eight times before coming to a stop. "Alright, now pick a color."

Pit's eyes quickly settled on the blue portion of the device. "Blue."

The centurion lifted up the blue flap, eyes shifting as he read the fortune. "You will get married in the near future," he announced, causing Pit's eyes to widen.

" _What_?" the angel gasped, his imagination quickly spiraling out of control. He envisioned himself and Magnus in a fancy restaurant, the taller man down on one knee as he held a ring up to Pit. His mind then flashed to their wedding day, Pit wearing a white tuxedo while Magnus wore a black one. After the couple exchanged their vows, they embraced in a kiss, earning tearful responses from Palutena and Gaol from their seats in the pews. Finally, he imagined himself living in a small house on the countryside with Magnus, contently watching over their three kids who resembled both of their parents.

Pit vigorously shook the thought out of his head, his entire face a deep shade of red. "T-those things are a load of baloney!" he screeched as he ran off in the opposite direction, leaving the centurions wondering what exactly had gotten into him.

* * *

After calming down a bit, Pit decided to pay Palutena a quick visit. He opened her bedroom door to find her sitting on her bed, concentrating intensely on the book in her hands. As Pit walked up to her, she flipped the page and let out a small gasp.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, trying to get her attention.

"Not now, Pit. I'm very busy," she replied without taking her eyes off of the page.

Pit frowned, but silently bowed and walked out of her room. Moving through the halls of the temple, he ruffled his hair and let out a growl of frustration. "What am I supposed to do now?!" he complained as he exited the building. "This is my last day off before I have to resume my duties..."

He walked into a clearing and glanced around, his eyes settling on the obvious silhouette that stood among the branches of one of the nearby trees. The angel strained his eyes as he tried to identify the figure. "...Pittoo?"

The dark figure hopped down from the tree, revealing himself and proving that Pit's guess was correct. Dark Pit leaned against the trunk of the tree and gazed at him blankly. "Hey. You been hangin' out with that human again?"

Pit walked over to his clone and smiled. "Yep!"

Dark Pit's expression subtly changed into a scowl, causing Pit's smile to fade.

"Why do you dislike Magnus so much, Pittoo?" Pit asked, brow slightly furrowed.

"Shouldn't _you_ know?" Dark Pit retorted.

His attitude only made Pit roll his eyes. "Just because we have a special bond _doesn't_ mean we can read each other's minds!"

Dark Pit hesitated before squinting at him. "I knew you'd say that."

Pit smacked his palm against his own face and let out a groan. "You know, you'd probably like Magnus if you just gave him a chance!"

The dark angel opened his mouth to snap back, but quickly cut himself off when he noticed something behind Pit.

"Hey," Magnus greeted as he began walking up to Pit. Upon spotting Dark Pit, however, he stopped and crossed his arms. "Oh, it's you again."

The look that Dark Pit gave Magnus was the same expression Pit often saw when he fought his doppelgänger, making him sense a thick tension in the air. He thought that Dark Pit would pounce on him at any moment, but instead, he simply turned and walked away.

After waiting to make sure he was gone, Magnus turned to Pit and stared at him plainly. "What was _that_ about?"

Pit stared at him for a moment, then chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing!"

The man only shrugged. "If you say so. Anyway," he began, pointing over his shoulder, "I've got a surprise for you."

Pit's face lightened up a bit. "Really?"

Magnus nodded and pulled a blindfold out from his pocket, holding it out for his friend to see. "But you gotta wear this 'til we get there."

The angel eyed the cloth uncertainly. "I don't know... how long will the trip be?"

"An hour or so," Magnus replied flatly.

Pit continued to stare at the blindfold as he thought it over, before he glanced up at his friend and forced a smile. "Alright, fine." He then grabbed the blindfold and placed it over his eyes.

Now unable to see his surroundings, Pit felt Magnus gently scoop him up into his arms and start heading toward the unknown destination.

* * *

The only thing Pit could hear was footsteps, which stopped the moment he heard a door open. Magnus walked a few more steps, closing the door behind him before finally setting Pit down.

"Alright, go ahead and take that thing off now," Magnus instructed.

Pit reached his hands behind his head and untied the blindfold, lowering it to find Magnus and Gaol inside the former's house wearing party hats.

"Surprise!" the two exclaimed in unison. Pit's eyes widened and he threw his hands over his mouth in shock.

"You did all this for little ol' me?" he gushed. Once the two nodded, he lowered his hands and smiled. "Well gosh, I don't know what to say!"

"Well, you can start with 'thank you,'" Magnus responded in a joking tone.

Pit took his suggestion to heart as he stepped forward and tightly wrapped his arms around him, effortlesly lifting him off the ground. "THANK YOU!"

Laughter erupted from Magnus, surprised to be lifted up so suddenly. "I guess I should've expected that!"

Gaol turned around and picked something up from the table behind her, handing it to Pit. "Here, why don't you open up your presents?"

Pit observed the medium-sized present as he set Magnus down and grabbed it from her. "Oh, okay then!" He hastily ripped off the wrapping paper and opened up the box, his face lighting up as he pulled out a tacky, pink and white dog sweater. "Oh my gosh, it's _adorable_!"

"I knew you'd like it," Gaol said with a chuckle.

The angel eagerly slipped his head through the bottom of the sweater and pulled it down over himself. However, his eyes widened when he realized that his wings were cramped inside, unable to stretch out. "Oh no, it doesn't fit!" he whined.

"Sure it does!" Magnus said with a smirk, using the hilt of his sword to carefully cut two slits in the back of the sweater.

Gaol stared in horror as her gift was ruined, but Pit smiled as he poked his wings through their respective holes. "It fits now!" he said, causing Gaol to let out a sigh of relief.

Magnus picked up a large box from the table behind him, handing it to his friend. "Now it's my turn."

Pit excitedly grabbed the box from him. "Alrighty!" He tore the wrapping from the present and opened it up, peering inside before letting out a gasp. "Is... is this...?"

The man nodded. "Yep. It's a big-ass teddy bear."

Pit lifted it out of the box, staring at it in awe. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed as he hugged it. "It's soooo soft!" He withdrew and smiled at Magnus. "I'm gonna name it 'Magnus!'"

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What? You can't just name it after me," he pointed out, his tone sounding somewhat annoyed.

The angel giggled as he set the bear back in its box. "Fine, I'll just name it 'Agnus' then!" He looked up at them and smiled warmly. "Thanks, guys!"

"Don't thank us yet!" Gaol stated as she carried a white box to the table. She set it down and opened it up to reveal a lopsided, chocolate birthday cake, decorated with sprinkles and frosted flowers of varying shapes and sizes. Pit grew silent as he gazed at it with wide eyes.

"You can thank Magnus the baker for this one! I suggested getting you a cake, and Magnus just couldn't resist the allure of baking something for you," she continued, making Magnus narrow his eyes at her.

"That's not what happened!" he snapped. "I just baked a cake because it was cheaper."

After the two waited a few moments for a response, they turned and looked at Pit.

"Uh, Pit?" Gaol called.

Magnus snapped his fingers in front of Pit's face, but he received no reaction from him other than the drool that was beginning to drip from his lip.

The man sighed before Pit suddenly shook his head and wiped the drool away with the back of his hand. He then looked up at his two friends, tears forming in his eyes as he smiled. "I love you guys..."

Magnus chuckled and patted Pit's head. "Right back at ya, angel face."

Gaol took a couple of steps away from the two, grabbing her jacket from the back of a chair. "Anyway, as much as I'd love to stay, I've still got some work to do," she stated, looking over her shoulder to smile at them. "So I guess I'll see you guys later!"

Pit turned and waved as she began walking away. "Oh, okay then. Bye!"

"See ya," Magnus said. Once she had closed the front door behind her, he looked down at Pit and put his hands on his hips. "So, you want a slice of that cake?"

The angel eagerly nodded. "Yes please!" He then glanced away, shuffling his feet slightly. "But, uh... before we do that..." he trailed off, trying to articulate his thoughts.

"What?" Magnus asked, his eyebrow raised.

Pit blushed and gulped loudly. "What you said before... a-about you and Gaol, and her, uh... 'period' and everything..." He went silent, then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I-I think I wanna try it," he finally admitted.

Magnus's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, seriously?" he questioned before furrowing his brow. "Look, you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Pit opened his eyes and looked up at him. "But I—" he cut himself off, glancing down at his feet. "I... _want_ to."

The man stared at Pit, observing his face to gauge his feelings on the matter. However, it seemed like his awkward mannerisms stemmed purely from embarrassment and nothing else, earning a chuckle out of Magnus. "Well, as long as _you're_ up for it, then so am I," he agreed, offering his hand out to his friend.

Pit blinked at his hand for a moment, then looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Magnus."

"Eh, don't mention it," Magnus replied with a shrug.

Pit hesitantly grasped his hand, and the two headed into Magnus's bedroom together in silence.

* * *

 **AN:** For anyone who's wondering: I purposely gave the centurions incredibly average American names as a joke, so please don't take this decision too seriously.


	3. Epilogue

The following morning, Pit slowly awoke to the sensation of something nudging him. He could faintly hear Magnus's voice say something about work, causing Pit to look at him through squinted eyes. "I hate work," he commented, closing his eyes and snuggling up to his friend once more.

As he drifted back into unconsciousness, he was suddenly nudged once again.

"C'mon Pit..." he vaguely heard. "...I need to go. It's almost eight."

Finally grabbing his attention, Pit's eyes snapped open. " _WHAT_?!" He shot up and glanced at the clock on the wall, and upon confirming that the time was indeed correct, he clutched at his hair dramatically. "Oh no! I'm late for my duties!" he yelped, quickly sliding off the bed and stumbling toward the door.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" Magnus pointed out, now sitting up.

Pit halted and turned to Magnus, tilting his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Magnus simply pointed to Pit's mid-section, to which the angel followed his finger downwards. That was when he realized that he was stripped down to his shorts and binder, causing him to gasp. "OH MY GOSH!"

The man stepped out of his bed. "Calm down," he sighed as he opened up a drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out Pit's chiton and sweater, then walked over and handed it to him.

Pit let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he replied, taking the clothes from him.

"No problem."

As Pit hastily slipped his clothes back on, Magnus changed from his sleep wear to his usual attire. Once he had finished, Pit looked up at his friend. "Hey Magnus?"

After Magnus was done as well, he glanced down at Pit with a look of mild curiosity. "Hm?"

The angel gestured with one finger for him come closer, to which the taller man complied. Pit then reached a hand up and caressed the side of Magnus's face, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thanks. For everything."

Magnus gazed into his eyes, letting out a soft, breathy laugh moments later. "Don't mention it," he responded, giving him a kiss in return before pulling away and straightening his posture. "Anyway, we should probably get going before it gets too late."

Pit nodded, unable to hide the look of disappointment on his face. "Yeah..."

The man gave him a sympathetic glance and a pat on the back, and the two headed out the door before pausing to face each other.

"See you later!" Pit said, smiling sadly at him.

Magnus smirked. "You too, angel face." He turned to walk away, but hesitated and looked back to the angel. "...And don't worry," he began, ruffling Pit's hair, "I'll be sure to visit again real soon."

Pit gazed up at him, his smile becoming more genuine than the one he gave before. In that moment, he wished he could stay with Magnus for the rest of his life, but he knew that the concept was impossible for many different reasons. So instead, he decided to keep his response brief. "Then I guess I'll see you soon!"

With that, they split off and went their separate ways, heading back to their lives that were worlds apart.


End file.
